The present invention relates to virtual worlds, such as simulations of the real-world or real-life, and the like, and more particularly to a method and system for automated avatar mood effects in a virtual world.
Computer based simulations are becoming more ubiquitous. Simulations may be used for training purposes, for entertainment, for commerce or for other purposes. Computer simulations such as Second Life or similar simulations present a virtual world which allows users or players to be represented by characters known as avatars. Second Life is an Internet-based virtual world launched in 2003 by Linden Research, Inc. A downloadable client program called the Second Life Viewer enables users, called “Residents”, to interact with others in the virtual world through motional avatars. The virtual world basically simulates the real world or environment. The users or residents via their avatar can explore the virtual world, meet other users or residents, socialize, participate in individual and group activities, create and trade items (virtual property) and services from one another. The challenge with respect to such simulations or virtual worlds is to make them as realistic or as much like the real-world or real-life as possible. This increases the utility of such simulations as a training tool or enjoyment of the participants or users as an entertainment medium. Current virtual worlds enable only certain limited capabilities for simulating real-world interactions such as personalization of avatars based on clothing, facial features and physique. More engaging experiences, such as moods or emotions are typically not taken into account. For example, how moods are defined and affect personal features, such as dress, facial expressions or other features, and personal interactions is lacking. Second Life is a trademark of Linden Research, Inc. in the United States, other countries or both.